O aniversário de James
by Sexy Sevy
Summary: É o aniversário de james, e Lily foi convidada... EM HOMENAGEM AO MEU VEADO PREFERIDO!


Lily Evans era uma garota ruiva, pele alva e olhos extremamente verdes

Lily Evans era uma garota ruiva, pele alva e olhos extremamente verdes. Era muito calma e estudiosa, mas uma coisa a deixava muito irritada. Uma coisa não, alguém. James Potter.

Lily estava sentada na sala comunal da Grifinória, os cabelos levemente ondulados, lendo um grosso livro, quando vê duas pessoas passando pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

Remus sentou-se na poltrona em frente a Lily e Sirius no braço da cadeira onde estava Lily.

Desde o começo do sétimo ano, Sirius tinha amadurecido, e Lily tinha ficado amiga dele, assim como Pedro, e obrigatoriamente tinha se aproximado de James. Por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, Potter tinha amadurecido e Lily estava começando a ter outros sentimentos em relação a ele.Remus já era amigo de Lily, desde o primeiro ano.

-Ruivinha, queremos pedir um favor – falou Sirius

-Fala Six- respondeu Evans

-Queremos que vá ao aniversário de James hoje á noite, na sala precisa- propôs Remus

-Vai Lily, só vai ter Os Marotos, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Maya, Melanie e, óbvio, você

-Olha Sirius, não sei...

-Vai por favor Lilys – Remus fez sua cara de lobinho abandonado

-Tudo bem, eu vou, mas para com essa cara- aceitou Lily tapando os olhos – é a que horas?

-ás 20h00

-Está bem, estou indo me trocar

_James/ Lily/ James/ Lily/ James/ Lily James/ Lily/ James/ Lily/ James/ Lily James/ Lily/ _

Lily entrou na festa exatamente ás 20h30, estando conscientemente atrasada.

Viu Alice se agarrando com Frank num canto escuro ( que ela pode perceber, haviam muitos). Pedro estava dormindo e quase babando. Sirius estava quase engolindo Marlene, enquanto James comia algum salgado. Remus estava conversando com Maya e Melanie. Foi falar com Potter.

-Feliz aniversário James!

-Obrigado Lily!

-Aqui está teu presente!

Lily havia dado a ele um estojo com um uniforme de quadribol e artigos para manter e vassoura.

James quase pulou em seu pescoço, mas limitou-se a dar um beijo na bochecha, perigosamente perto da boca. Lily nada falou.

-Obrigado ruivinha!

Começaram a conversar. Lily não prestava muito atenção. Estava apenas observando James. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados, de um jeito charmoso, e seus olhos eram castanho bem claros. Lily sabia que ele tinha um tique. A cada mais ou menos cinco minutos, Potter bagunçava os cabelos e ajeitava os óculos em seguida.

Quando estava no quinto ano, Lily queria mais que tudo na vida saber o que que os apelidos " Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho " queriam dizer. Sabia que "aluado" era para o Remus, que se transformava em lobisomem, mas não o dos outros marotos. Mas depois das férias de Natal, Os Marotos tinham revelado que eram animagos.

Achou muito legal que tivessem contado isso a ela, significava que tinham confiança nela.

-Lily...

Uma voz o tirou dos seus devaneios.

-Sim James?

-Por que você não me responde?

-Estava pensando... Pode repetir a pergunta?

-Por que você não acredita em mim?

-No que?

Lily sentiu seu coração bater.

-Quando falo que te amo...

-Sinceramente James, não sei... acho que por que você me fala isso e depois beija uma garota na minha frente...- ela respondeu, irônica

-Lily, eu tenho 17 anos, meus hormônios estão a flor da pele! – ele respondeu confuso, e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela

Verdes e castanhos se encontraram. As pernas de Lily pareciam que iam cair.

-Lily Evans, eu te amo...

Lily, naquela hora, percebeu que as palavras de James eram verdadeiras.

-Por favor Lily, me de só uma chance...

Evans pensou... se tocou. A tempos também amava Potter, só que não admitia

-Ok James, mas se você me decepcionar, eu não falo mais com você

James a abraçou muito forte, e lentamente foi se aproximando da boca que desde o quarto ano quisera. E que conseguira. E Lily também se aproximou e se beijaram timidamente e depois ternamente, para passar ao desesperado.Desesperados de conseguir aquele beijo que tanto queriam.

_James/ Lily/ James/ Lily/ James/ Lily James/ Lily/ James/ Lily/ James/ Lily/ _

**Oi gente!**

**Bom, queria dizer que fiz essa fanfic em homenagem ao James, já que o aniversário dele é hoje ( 27 de março , podem verificar no sétimo livro).**

**E, sabem, podem mandar REVIEWS, não morde, asseguro!**


End file.
